


I could......

by VickiTheAntagonist



Category: L.A. Complex
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, I think that it is adorable, Lovely, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiTheAntagonist/pseuds/VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe we could. Maybe I could. Maybe you could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could......

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of the last episode that aired. Right after Kal uploaded the letter.

 “So…. Are you going to read them?” Chris nodded towards the computer screen, the little comment link refreshing itself every twenty seconds.

Kaldrick shrugged, he wished, more than anything that he could have told his father. Their relationship, well it was finally building, and now he was gone.

Kaldrick turned to Chris and then back to the computer; he closed the window and then closed the laptop.

“What do you think will happen now?” Christopher had this annoying habit of talking, even when he didn’t know what to say.

Kaldrick smiled and stood up stretching he back and popping his knuckles, he never was one for much typing.

“You’re going to be stormed with paparazzi, at least for a little while.”

“I know how to talk to people don’t worry, I got this.” Christopher caught Kal smiling. “What?”  Was all he could say before he was pulled into a tight hug.

“Thank you.”

Christopher didn’t say anything, he just nuzzled into Kal’s neck. Maybe this was a reckless way to come out, but really what can you expect from a rapper.

“We have really conflicting personalities.” Chris voiced what he thought. He was happy, he never found someone who was willing to have fun in the lawyer world.

“You ground me, and I spin your world out of control.” Kal still held onto Chris’s hips. “ We work.”

And with that he claimed the lips of his new found boyfriend, they were going to hold hands in public, they would go on dates, and they would make eyes at each other. It would be A-Okay, because he was out, and for the first time in a really long time he was happy.

Christopher kept the kiss light, considering any _fun_ activities should wait until Kaldrick buried his father.

Breaking the kiss, Christopher grabbed Kal’s hand and led him to the couch.

After a long period of comfortable silence Kal slipped down so he was laying his head on Chris’ lap.  Chris ran his hand over the top of Kaldrick head leaning back into the couch.

It wasn’t long before both men were fighting sleep, using every ounce of strength they had to keep their eyelids from falling.

“We’ve been up for over twenty-four hours, there has been emotional trauma, and I say we go to bed. My bed _is_ pretty comfortable.” Christopher hoped that Kal grasped the meaning that he was tired but wasn’t about to sleep on his couch.

Silently, Kal stood and grabbed Christopher’s hand, technically, he didn’t know where the bedroom was, but he took his best guess and they ended up in the right place.

Kal never slept in bed with another man, couldn’t accept that it was the only thing he really wanted.  As he climbed in, he treated it like a sleepover, staying a safe distance away, making sure not to let his eyes wander over Chris’ body.

Christopher was very happy sleeping here, with this man that he could easily love, but he could tell that Kal was uncomfortable, so he smiled softly, and let sleep claim him. Not long after Kal drifted off.

Usually, in the night, two people with a more profound bond, will find a way to have contact. Maybe a hand will snake across the sheets to clasp another.  But when there has been emotional trauma, whole bodies end up together. 

In sleep, Kaldrick and Christopher found comfortable ways to wrap their limbs together and only then did either man have an actually restful sleep.

\---------------------

Kaldrick woke at dawn and smiled down at the man he was holding. This feeling, he would give anything to lie in that very bed and feel like that for the rest of his life. Christopher really did make him want to breathe again. He made Kaldrick feel like maybe, just maybe, life was worth something. Yeah, this was new and different, and his whole life was going to change. But slowly, he was coming to the realization that it was worth it.

Christopher woke to a very thoughtful face, watching him intensely. He smiled and leaned up slightly to press a soft kiss against Kal’s cheek.

“Everything’s going to be different now.” Kaldrick knew that his letter had already been seen by just about everyone, he also knew that T.V. stations would be calling for interviews, and magazines would be cutting stories to print copies of the letter.

“But it’s worth it.” He pulled Christopher closer to him, if that was possible.

For the first time in a long time it felt like his body was warm, warm with happiness, warm with contentment, warm with life, warm with love.

Kaldrick was so happy, he felt so alive,  a feeling he had long since forgotten. It was so exhilarating, he felt like crying from sheer overload of emotion.

“Come on, It’s time to get up.” Christopher pulled away from Kaldrick and tumbled out of the bed.

Kaldrick laughed and followed him, though his exit was much more graceful.

“You hungry?” Christopher made his way toward the kitchen. He was making eggs and bacon, whether Kal was hungry or not.

“Starving.” Kaldrick smiled as he watched Christopher pull out the egg carton. He knew his phone was on the desk, and so was the computer, but really who was it going to hurt if he stayed in his little love bubble for a few more hours.

Things are going to change, things are going to be hard, but for once in his life, Kaldrick was ready for that. He had someone he knew would be there for him, he finally had that someone. Someone who would accept him, someone who would help him accept himself.

He stood slowly, and very cautiously walked over and laced his arms around Christopher’s hips, from behind. He leaned into his ear.

“I know it’s early, but I think that I could love you.”

“It’s so early, and it’s such a bad idea to say it now, but I think I could love you too.”

 

 


End file.
